1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a connector for electrical connection, and more particularly relates to a connector comprising a connector terminal having two electrical contacting sections for mating terminals and a deformable plate connected between the electrical contacting sections and bent to a specific shape, thereby preventing occurrence of excessive local dynamic friction during the engagement of the terminals since a deviation in the positioning between the terminals can be easily adjusted, and further making it easy to have a compact design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a connector comprising a connector terminal which has electrical contacting sections at opposite ends thereof and has a function that can easily correct a deviation in the positioning of terminal for mating terminals, there is known a type as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-8591.
Said conventional connector has such constructions as described hereunder. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a connector terminal 1 has at opposite ends thereof a load insertion section 2 for a printed board and a pin support section 3 provided with a pin receptacle hole 3a, respectively, as the electrical contacting section. Further, between the load insertion section 2 and pin support section 3, there is provided a deformable plate 4 including a vertical plate portion 4a that is freely deformable in the right and left directions in the drawing and a horizontal plate portions 4b that is freely deformable in the up and down directions in the drawing. Said pin receptacle hole 3a is formed as an oblong aperture extending longitudinally. A pin A of the printed board is inserted into the aperture for electrical connection so that the pin A can displace therein along the longitudinal direction of the aperture.
Thereby, a deviation of positioning of the electrical contacting sections of the terminal for the partner terminal can be easily adjusted by deforming said deformable plate in the right and left directions as well as the up and down directions, and by adjusting the inserting position of the pin A to the oblong aperture of the pin receptacle hole 3a.
In the conventional connector, however, there was disadvantage that it is difficult to have a compact design for the connector and connector terminal, since separation between the electrical contacting sections 2 and 3 tends to increase its total length "l" due to using the linearly disposed deformable plate 4. In addition, there was the other disadvantage that the electrical connection in the oblong aperture 3a is deteriorated during engagement of the terminals due to excessive local dynamic friction on the electrical contacting section occurred by the displacement of the pin A in the oblong aperture 3a.